Detention with the Devil
by AWdgm
Summary: Originally by justgottahavesomeramen and continued by AWdgm. Not all is as it seems in Konaha high as two lovers find out the hard way. And just why is it that Uchiha sensei wants Naruto? Need a change of summary? depends on you readers
1. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes:**

_Okay, peoples… Let me get this straight once and for all first before I began this story. This story originally belonged to __**justgottahavesomeramen**__ who I had wished that he or she had a better name…oh well, that doesn't matter now. I just can't let such a good work gone to waste… I decided to use the same name instead…since I can't think of any new title at the moment… Oh well, this is the continued story, of course changed by me… I am not a mind reader so I have no idea how the exact story plot is is…so, don't blame me for that. Oh…shall I change the summary? I have no idea but…it's up to you readers and the original author or authoress since this story don't originally belonged to me… _

**End of Notes…**

**Summary (?):**

_Naruto and Sakura are lovers that attend Konaha high (I know very original… L. O. L.). But what happens when they both are late for their first day back will ruin their lives forever..._

**End of Summary…**

**Detention with the Devil: Chapter 5**

There were lots of noises coming from his and his future queen's bedroom. He was standing outside his room, tapping his shoes on the red tided floor, with his arms folded and an annoying look while being entertained by two untrained, perhaps never being trained clowns.

"Neji Hyuuga and Gaara no Sabaku… I swear if you…" the King said calmly but in an annoyed voice as he sped up his tapping.

The General and the Lord knew what will happen if anyone goes against the King. However, they have to hold back the King from entering the room until Iruka comes out, at least… They were demanded to guard the room after their friend who was also the King of the Underground world beloved after the King left to settle some problems that Kakashi reported to him.

As soon as the King left, Iruka came to ask them to let him enter so he could talk to Naruto since he knew that the blond would probably freak out again when he woke up and he really, really need to understand the situation he is… Neji and Gaara were kind enough to allow him enter and promised to keep it a secret of they disobeyed the King's command… After all, Naruto was one of their best friends…and soon or not too soon the King's queen…

"And…NOW!" the red haired general raised a little to catch the King's attention to keep him distracted by the voices coming out from the room. "The great magician Neji Hyuuga's going to perform a special magic trick!" The Hyuuga's expression went blank as he raised an eyebrow and giving him a what-do-you-mean look.

"General Gaara and Lord Neji…" the King who was rather irritated and pissed off still managed to calm his voice. The two guards twitched in surprise as they heard the different tune of the King they've served for quite a long time. They shrunk into chibis as they saw the famous Sharingan in front of them and moved away.

'Oh God…Naruto is going to hate me for a long, long time…' Gaara and Neji both have the same thought in their mind although they both remained motionless.

Sasuke Uchiha reached to his door toward his room. His hand paused at the door knob as he heard sobbing in the room. He immediately opened the door and glared unhappily and slightly angrily at Iruka Umino who was undressing his sobbing future queen.

"Your…your majesty…!" Iruka panicked as he saw the King standing at the door and jumped off the mattress. "I…I wasn't doing anything…I SWEAR!"

Naruto was sitting on the bed motionlessly and tears still rolling down. The King who is very pissed off stepped into the room with another hand pulling his sword out. Gaara and Neji slapped covering their face with a hand as the King continued walking towards who he thought is an enemy. Iruka back off and fell onto the mattress again with a horrified face and a blank mind who was hoping that his lover would come this instant and save him from being punished by forbidding entering the King's room and touching his future queen.

As all these were happening, Naruto's mind was spinning in his own world and Kakashi was busy with the load of work the King left for him after knowing that he lied for tricking him out of his room to spend his time with his Naruto.

Okay, lets' us stop the time at here and back when the original author stopped the conversation with Iruka and Naruto… Oh, they were talking about Sakura… perhaps this can be called as flashback…oh well; Naruto was given a bowl of Ichiraku ramen after Naruto's question about his girlfriend who was probably died and went to Heaven… Iruka figured that Naruto's hungry so they could continue their conversation… Perhaps that's the reason why their conversation got delayed and got caught by Sasuke Uchiha too…

"Sakura's…she…" Iruka bit his bottom lip, thinking of what he should say.

"Iruka sensei?! What…what happen to her!?"

"Well…she…she's fine!" Iruka faked a smile.

Iruka felt relieved after seeing Naruto sighed in relief too. It's still too dangerous to tell him. She's his first love after all. Iruka still have no idea if he will have feelings for the King. Perhaps it's better to tell him after Naruto realized he have some feelings for the King who loved him so much. Maybe he would not feel that awful of her death…and perhaps he should hide the truth that the King killed her…just to avoid problems of their future marriage.

"Then!" Naruto lightened up and looked at his sensei. "Can I see Sakura chan, please? I don't want to be locked up here! I have friends! And…I am still in school and, and…!"

Iruka sighed in disappointment. The King would be so pissed off again if he heard his beloved talking about who he called "whore". He even slapped Naruto just because he spoke only her name… He won't be that cruel to actually kill who he loves, right? Perhaps he might rape him instead…or even worst… Naruto had always been a hyperactive kid who thinks straight… Iruka always wondered if it's because the King has a bad taste or something…

"Naruto!" Iruka called out as Naruto remained silence and listened.

Iruka chuckled as he realized that Naruto still obeyed him as a teacher. Perhaps he should tell Naruto the truth. It'll be easier for Naruto and his majesty. However, when Iruka gained back his senses, tears were rolling down from the blue orbs that his majesty always talked about. Iruka began to panic and accidentally spilled the bowl of ramen on Naruto. He forgotten that Naruto still has the unfinished meal in his hands… He first thing came in his mind would be Naruto need a change of clothing. Forgetting that Naruto's the future queen of the King of the Underworld, he immediately unzipped the orange jacket of the blond.

Then, he heard the door being opened and there stood the King of the Underground world who looked rather…annoyed. If that was the correct word, of course.

**Readers' Attention:**

_This story is originally belonged to __**justgottahavesomeramen**__ who I really wished that he or she could come out with a better and shorter name but that doesn't matter. This is the chapter five of the story. The previous four chapters and the short note of the original author or authoress are under the title __**Detention with the Devil**__. It's really such a waste that she or he stopped writing it so I decided that I continue with the story. I do not own this story or any characters or the original story of Naruto. The story belonged to the original author or authoress and Naruto belonged to Masashi Kishimoto. Thank you. _

**You can leave or review or alert or favorite or whatever you want now… **


	2. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes:**

_Okay…I am finally backed to this story… Apparently I had forgotten where I stopped and after I reread the previous chapters for like… a few times, I still couldn't remember how I am suppose to continue…my bad, peoples... Oh, the fact about that Naruto is a "Heaven being" and some God thingies, I always forgot about it and end up still making Naruto's a human… Does he know that he's a God's child? I don't think so; maybe the chapter is going to stay as it is? Wah!! I have no idea!! Okay, whatever. Chapter 6 updated! This story is originally by _**justgottahavesomeramen. **

**End of Notes…**

**Summary:**

_Naruto and Sakura are lovers that attend Konaha high (I know very original… L. O. L.). But what happens when they both are late for their first day back will ruin their lives forever..._

**End of Summary…**

**Detention with the Devil: Chapter 6**

"Teme! Let me out of this freaking horrifying place this instant!!"

"A dobe should know his place! No, you are not leaving the castle or anywhere!"

"I hate you! I want my Sakura chan back!"

"Naruto Uzumaki, I dare you to say that whore's name again..."

"What WILL you do? What CAN you do? Kill me? Tear me apart?"

"I…I…"

Do you think that the ruler of the Underworld will actually do that? Especially to whom he fell in love with? The King just gave a sad sigh, signaling "I gave up… You won this round, Uzumaki" and then with a broken heart, he left his perhaps-never-will-be-queen's room and hide in his study room for his 3rd confession in a day. Things turned from bad to worse after they woke up the next day. Whenever the dobe saw him, in the hallways or just anywhere where there is a possible that the each other will meet, the dobe will threw anything that was near him at the King. It was an insult for a King. However, he couldn't bring himself from seeing his beloved to be locked up in the torture chamber; it hurts billion times more than being insulted or hit or just plain scolding the Great Uchiha.

"He needs time, Uchiha sama; he's suffering from a great loss of…well…his ex."

Iruka knew that the Great Uchiha would be more pissed off when he heard the name he hated after all the misery he had endured for the whole day. Speaking of having a bad mood for the entire day, Naruto himself hadn't eaten since this morning… However, his ex student just kept missing in action whenever he kept his guard down for even just one second. Even locking the blonde in the room couldn't hold him long. He always has a way to break through the locks and get away and wondered around the castle looking for exit to the surface. The poor kid, he suffered as much as Uchiha sama…

"I will try my best and convinces Naruto. He might be a handful kid but deep down inside, he's a kid full of kindness and somehow, you will find him quite an obedient boy…"

Iruka chuckled as a few flashbacks of when Naruto and Iruka were still in the elementary school and Iruka caught him red-handed for some troubles he created.

"Perhaps a normal conversation will help… Now you reminded me, Naruto and I never had a proper introduction of ourselves either…"

After realizing his mistake, he felt guilty. Gaining courage to walk back to the room where the dobe locked himself in and, as an absolute order from the King, is forbidden for anyone without permission to enter. He gave a nervous sigh and opened the door.

Apparently, what was in front of him had terrified him. He felt a sudden pain arching deep inside of him. It's strange to have such a weird feeling… He immediately went to the weeping blonde and held him in a gentle embrace, trying to comfort him. Did I mention that Sasuke never, ever comforted anyone in his entire life? However, this might be his one and only chance of his first steps of winning Naruto's heart. Lets' hope that he won't let that precious time gone to waste… Apparently things didn't happen…

"Y…YOU! Fucker! Idiot! Jerk! Son of a bitch! I don't want to see you again!!"

"Hey…Na…Naruto! Listen to me! I…I didn't mean it that way…I'm sorry! Ouch! Please stop hitting me… I'm so… AW!!"

For some unknown reason, Naruto threw the metal stick on the floor and wrapped his arms around the surprised Uchiha and held him into an embrace, then cried out loud.

"I want to go home…" Naruto cried out. "Please… I just want to go home…"

Sasuke gave a sigh. "Not now, my love." Sasuke pulled away from the hug and sealed Naruto's fear with a gentle and sweet kiss. It's a strange feeling for Naruto. There's nothing in this world that is so gentle and sweet…not even Sakura's kisses… Oh, does that mean that he really is gay? No, maybe he's a bisexual… That's where their roller coaster love story eventually began… Itachi was so mad about the beautiful scenes he saw with his own eyes in the mirror he always watching. He smashed it into tiny pieces and finally burned it with Amaterasu.

"Foolish little brother…you really did get on my nerves…"

"What's the matter, you seemed pretty pissed…and oh my fucking God! That mirror cost a fortune. I thought it's precious to you but you broke it in one blow?!"

"Shut the fuck up, Deidara. I've already fed up being thrown out into the surface by no other than my foolish little brother!

**Readers' Attention:**

_So this is what happen when someone actually accept some unfinished work from the real owner… I am very sure that this story is far off from her usual story… I'm sorry, but I am not a mind-reader. There's nothing I can do about it. Now I thought about it, why did I wanted to continue the story in the first place? Because the story is interesting…and in the end I just have to ruin every time. Sorry once again and I will continue to do my best… Well, I'll be back with another chapter very soon… After I finished another new chapter for my "A Sorrowful Story of Love"_ and "The Hunting Game of Love". Well, That's all for now. Next time, it will be Itachi's trun to shine!! And Deidara. I tried to make Deidara sound like he's having a crush on Itachi but then I suddenly remembered Sasori… Okay, ItaDei or SasoDei? Unless you want ItaNaru… Then what about Sasuke?! Oh God.

**You can leave or leave a review or do whatever you feel like doing now. See you!**


	3. Chapter 7

**Author's Notes:**

_A new chapter! I can't believe I actually took it that far! I'm so happy and thank you for all your reviews and favorites and alerts too. I really appreciated them. Okay, well, before I get to this story, please listen to me first. Okay, I know some of you don't like leaving a review but I think I really need your review on some questions that just popped out on my head these days and I am frustrated because I couldn't solve them!! Please help me for this once, okay? The most votes will be my final decision. Please, I really need you all to help me!! Okay, here goes:_

_Itachi needs a pairing: ItaNaru? ItaDei? Or just single until the end… I hope not. Any other characters, please? I don't mind females. _

_Deidara also needs a pairing: ItaDei? SasoDei? Or I'll just make him die somewhere in the story…but don't you think it will be sad for him to die like that?!_

_Itachi rapes Naruto and Sasuke got furious and kill his big brother: Agree or disagree? _

_Enter Sakura and Ino: Agree or disagree? _

_KakaIru and NejiGaa: Yes or no? Or just plain SasuNaru till the end? _

_Okay, these are the troubles I am facing now. And seriously, I am not lying. I really need your help. I guess this isn't my story in the first place; I couldn't really make up my mind… Why did you stop in the first place, __**justgottahavesomeramen**__? Why? Why?!!! Well, lets' just go straight to the story. Please review!! This really is an emergency or the rest of the story will be crappy! And I'll hate that. Obviously you'll hate that too, am I right? Please just do me a favor!! Oh, you can even send me a private message if you don't feel like reviewing. _

**End of Notes…**

**Summary: **

_Naruto and Sakura are lovers that attend Konaha high (I know very original… L. O. L.). But what happens when they both are late for their first day back will ruin their lives forever..._

**End of Summary…**

**Detention with the Devil: Chapter 7**

The gigantic grand gothic entrance to the King's work room was opened by two demon guards who were just chatting with each other about something. Kakashi wasn't interested in their gossips since all he was thinking about was he and Iruka hadn't get a chance to chat with each other in a few weeks after the King finally obtained his beloved. At least the blonde was finally stabilized but what's the sudden addiction between his Iruka and the blonde? It seemed that Iruka worried and cared more about the blonde than him who was officially his lover for so long. For some reason, he felt being left out.

As the entrance was widely being opened, he could see the surprisingly neat and clean long table with an empty seat right behind the table. The door to the balcony just behind the seat was closed too, much to Kakashi's surprise. The King never closed the door since he wanted the his people who were always walking around knew that he would be always watching every action they were making every hour, every day which apparently not exactly true of course.

"Where is the King? These reports need his signature to be approved." Kakashi asked as he placed the papers that were about 5 feet to reach the ceiling on the table.

Neji who was just hurried in with a black envelop and eventually slipped because of the red silky feel carpet. Kakashi sweat dropped as he saw the black envelop actually slipped all the way to his feet (Wow, now that's what I call slippery.).

"Lord Neji, you know very well that you shouldn't run on Sasuke sama's favorite carpet, right?" Kakashi picked up the black envelop and put on the table, just beside the reports so the King could see and won't throw it away without reading it again. The Great Sasuke Uchiha hates reading mails; especially the mails sending along with black envelops.

"The King's taking a day off… God," Neji stood up with a growl. "I forgot about that too… Gaara just told me yesterday night." Kakashi raised an eyebrow, wondering when the King actually got the approval to taking a day off but as soon as remembered he himself is the ruler and at the highest status in the Underground World… Why would he even need a permission to do whatever he liked? Sometimes, being a ruler actually benefited a lot…

"Well, where is he?" Kakashi asked again.

"Well, probably still somewhere in the castle. There's no need the King to go out anyway, the castle is already a small town by itself." Neji said as he brushed the back of his head because of the pain and gave a sad sigh since he rushed all the way for nothing.

"Hmm…"

As the two of them were about to leave, they heard footsteps and familiar voices coming from the corridor.

"I can't believe the castle is so damn big, Sasuke. Are you telling me that 'starting from now on, you can go wherever you want as long as you are in the castle'?"

"Well, I was about to say that but you can take someone who is familiar with the castle with you if you want to go anywhere."

"Are Iruka sensei, Gaara or Neji going to work their butt off every day?"

"Well, almost every day." Sasuke replied as he turned into his work room and followed by Naruto, Gaara and Iruka. He suddenly stopped as he noticed his carpet was slightly being torn. Sasuke turned around to face Kakashi and Neji who standing just beside the opened door furiously, mentally asked who ruined his carpet.

"Wow, Sasuke, your room's surprisingly neat and tidy. And it's not creepy at all." Naruto said as his eyes done scanning the room.

"Well I won't be able to do my work properly if the rooms all black and red with all the skulls and spiders around the dark room, right?" Sasuke said as he continued walking to his seat. "What is this shit on my table?" Sasuke picked up the black envelop. The white ink read "Haruno" and without thinking, he tore it and threw it into the dustbin.

"I thought I've told you very clearly that I don't want to see any shit from that family again, Lord Neji." Sasuke dropped into his seat and start to work.

"Uh…but the messenger won't leave me alone." Neji tried to explain but it didn't seem the message get into Sasuke's ears.

"An absolute order _is_ an absolute order." Sasuke's eyes scanned through the reports at a speed of light and leave his signatures on less than half of the reports and stamped "rejected" on the rest. "Kakashi, redo!" Kakashi cried for his wasted hard work in Iruka's chest as Sasuke opened the door behind him and walked out with his famous "Hn".

"Cool, where did that door lead to?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"It's the balcony that actually sees half of the entire Underground World. Another balcony to other half is just in yours and Sasuke sama's room. "But only the King himself is allowed to open the door." Naruto pouted. "But you've already seen the view through the window. Iruka forced a smile as Naruto apparently didn't get his message.

"I'll just wonder around the castle, then." Naruto walked off alone, leaving the pairings and the teme-on-watch-duty alone and entered the castle maze.

Oi, Itachi! Are you sure?! It's your little brother we are talking about, man! Fuck, are you even listening?!" Deidara got frustrated after failed convincing the older Uchiha from getting his revenge. He sat beside the busy doll making Sasori and gave a sigh. "Can't you do something?!"

"If you are too blind to see, I _am_ doing something." Sasori said calmly as he continued making the doll that Itachi demanded him to make yesterday.

"We are going back to the Underground no matter what. Taking away my throne is one thing but taking my angel as well, he so fucking dead." Itachi said angrily.

"He's just a kid, oh my God…" Deidara shook his head in disbelieve. "Why can't you be a nice brother and just let him have what he wants?" But he earned a dead glare.

"I've been nice to that foolish brat for too long and he's spoiled, really spoiled." Itachi leaned against the wall and starting to tell his two colleges about his past with Sasuke and after a long talk, Itachi successfully brought sympathy from them and they agreed to lend him a hand to retrieve back the angel from who Itachi called as an "Evil Demon Lord".

"Done!" Sasori said as he pulled the doll to stand on his feet. "Isn't he beautiful?"

The doll looked exactly like Naruto.

**Readers' Attention: **

_Okay, that's all for now. I really, really need your help and this is not a joke. Please leave me a review or just PM me. I'm absolutely going to give you credits too so please!!_

**Please help me solve my problems by leaving a review or just send me a message!!!**


	4. Chapter 8

**Author's Notes:**

_Hello, I'm back with another new chapter! I am about to twist the story, again…although I always twisting stories and that's the reason why the story had became so far off from the original story, sad but true. Just to remind you all that I am not a mind reader and if __**justgottahavesomeramen**__, you are still out there and reading this note, I hope that you won't mind… Okay, that's all for now, I guess… Lets' back to the story, shall we?_

**End of Notes…**

**Summary (slightly changed!):**

_Naruto and Sakura are lovers that attend Konaha high but what happens when they both are late for their first day back will ruin their lives forever...oh wait! Where the heck is Naruto? Oh my God, Sasuke sensei? What is the no.1 teacher that he most disliked here?_

**End of Summary…**

**Detention with the Devil: Chapter 8**

"I…I…I'm lost…"

Naruto mumbled in a pathetic and nervous voice, more like squeaked out as timid a mouse in an unfamiliar big hallway leading to nowhere. He squat down in both frustration and exhaustion, mentally cursing his stupidity and the lack of sense of direction. He just hoped that there would be someone come and took him back to his room or maybe just lead him to anywhere he would wanted to be. Perhaps he would got scolded by Sasuke a little for getting him so worried but it would be much better than staying in a dark and creepy corridor that seemed leading to nowhere.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuck…" Naruto clutched his grumbling stomach. He forgotten that he skipped his breakfast as he still lack of appetite after he came to the Demon…ahem, Underground World and he hadn't had his lunch either and it was probably late evening by now… "Uh…I'm hungry and tired… This place sucks, I want to go home." He cried out softly.

However, he immediately brushed off the leaking tears drops. Naruto took a deep breath and started to walk again, hoping that he would reach at least to his room. Meanwhile as these and those happened to the blond, Sasuke was having one of the harshest days ever. Unlike Yamanakas, Harunos just don't know when to give up. The fucking bitch (Sasuke's opinion.), the highly educated (her parents said so…) and beautiful (like they all say…) Princess Sakura Haruno, the only daughter of the Forest Devil (Sasuke: a.k.a King of all Underground Forests) had arrived at the castle and demanded fiercely the guards to take her to see the King.

"Your Majesty, I've been sending letters but you never reply me," the pink bitch started bitching as soon as the grand doors widely opened. Sasuke felt interrupted and annoyed but he continued focus on his work so he could at least have a barrier so her stupid 'speech' won't be getting into his ears. Lord Neji had always prepared him with tiny earmuffs which were a reason why the King was extremely grateful for. "I know that you are a very busy man but couldn't you at least just reply one? Oh by the way, it's really a great pleasure to be able to see you again, Your Majesty. I'll be on my way to my room. Lets' meet during dinner tonight then we can chat longer. Please excuse me for now."

The pink haired just walked out of the working room. As soon as Sakura left, Sasuke let his body fell onto the armchair and let out a relieved sigh. He pulled out the earmuffs as Kakashi came up and rearranged the documents the King had just written.

"She's truly a bitch…" Neji and Gaara only chuckled softly, not wanting to disappoint the really pissed off Sasuke and continued listen to his demands. "Do not let Naruto encountered with her, not even a glimpse of her, understood? Fuck, why does that bitch have to look exactly like the bitchy whore? God, you really do lack of creative like my father said before he died."

Then, there was a loud knock on the door. Before Sasuke could answer it, telling him that he could come in, a soldier burst into the room and went straight up to the King.

"Your Majesty! Someone _broke_ into the castle!"

Sasuke growled angrily and he stood up and stooped into the balcony to see what exactly happened. However, he only saw smoke came from a broken wall in the grand hallway and there was a man running out from the man-made hole.

"NARUTO!!"

Sasuke roared out as he recognized the blonde that were running toward the city outside the castle. His dobe was running away! His dobe was running into a dangerous and a completely unfamiliar territory… His dobe was leaving his side! Without wasting any seconds, he jumped off the balcony and went to chase after the blonde.

"Eh…?" Naruto snapped out of his day dream as he heard footsteps leading to him.

"Good evening," a well-dressed gentleman suddenly appeared in front of him and slightly bowed, showing a respect. Naruto blushed at the gentleman's good-looking and nicely built body. 'He must be from a wealthy family… Gosh, he is so handsome…' While how good looking the gentleman in front of him, Sasuke's face suddenly appeared in his mind.

"Are you…are you related to Sasu...ahem, I mean the King?" Naruto asked.

The man just stared at the blonde boy with his eyes widened. Nope, he seemed too calm to be surprised…he is in delight and…evilness? Without knowing what exactly was happening, his whole world suddenly turned pitch black. Darkness had always scared him since he was still young… Crystal clear tears sparked in weak light as he fell unconscious.

"No… I'm scared of the…dark…ness…"

Itachi glanced at Naruto who fell into his arms. The older Uchiha gently rubbed away the teardrops and carried the peacefully asleep angel bridal style and walked deeper into the dark hallway. 'I deserved you more than he ever did, my angel of light. One day, you'll see.' Itachi smiled at the sleeping cutie. This blonde angel always brought calmness to any person. Perhaps that was the main reason why he fallen for this angel, before his foolish little brother was being a fool and went to the world that belonged to the humans along with him one day before he officially got kicked out from his own home. That foolish little brother had fallen for his angel at the first sight… Now, his angel finally returned to the rightful lover. Everything will be alright.

"Da-dana! They are catching up!" Deidara said as he saw Sasuke and the others were about to catch the blonde.

"I think Itachi's about to come out soon…I can still handle the situation, don't worry," Sasori said calmly as he controlled the puppet, commanding it to speed up.

"Naruto! What's the matter?! Why are you running away?! Naruto!" Sasuke yelled to get the blonde's attention, not noticing that they were only chasing a puppet.

"Sasori, Deidara… We are leaving…" Itachi said quietly as he appeared in front of Sasuke and the others. "Oh, it's great seeing you again, foolish little brother."

Sasuke stoned as he saw who was in his big brother's arms. His lover, his wife-to-be. "NARUTO!!!" Sasuke called out furiously, pulling out his sword and charged toward Itachi. Itachi only dodged a little and gave the King a powerful kick, sent him flew across and fell onto Kakashi and the others. The older Uchiha gave a victorious smirk and jumped onto the back of a gigantic white bird which Sasori and Deidara were riding on.

"Dana, aren't you going to retrieve your puppet? He's the art of the God," Deidara said as he glanced pitifully at the blonde puppet that lied on the ground unmoved before took a glimpse of the sleeping Naruto who were comfortably tugged in the strong arms of the Uchiha's. "I hate to admit it but the real thing always looked the best compared to a clone." He chuckled as he continued. Sasori only gave an angry "Humph" and dead glared the blonde before facing front.

"Damn it!!" Sasuke slammed his fists onto the ground. "Damn it!!" He repeated again.

"NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!"


	5. Chapter 9

**Author's Notes:**

_Holy shit…I've been away for freaking long time…! Oh well. I'm back with a brand new the continuous chapter of __**Detention with the Devil**__, the original work by __**justgottahavesomeramen**__. I am no mind reader so I have no idea what exactly the story plot will be so I'll just have to work on this fiction in my own imagination. If you ask me, I think that I am getting sucker and sucker chapter by chapter… Sometimes, I doubted my brains work in an ordinary way. Oh well, I shall continue what I've begin with. Lets' see how far exactly I can go. ItaNaru? SasuNaru?? I can't decide at all…_

**End of Notes…**

**Summary (slightly changed!):**

_Naruto and Sakura are lovers that attend Konaha high but what happens when they both are late for their first day back will ruin their lives forever...oh wait! Where the heck is Naruto? Oh my God, Sasuke sensei? What is the no.1 teacher that he most disliked here?_

**End of Summary…**

**Detention with the Devil: Chapter 9**

I am the King of the Underground World, powerful, brave and mighty…

Yet I failed my love. He is an angel, _my _beautiful angel who needed protection, love and care. I _failed _him. I should have known that he will return with his allies and just like an unexpected gust of wind, snatched the innocent angel with those dirty hands of his. I pray that innocent, pure crystal heart will not be darkened or dirtied by him, my big brother who once I've recognized as an ideal King, Itachi Uchiha.

"I'm going search for Naruto."

"Your Majesty…I know that the pain of losing your precious one is unbearable but…"

"It's not just any kidnapper, Sir Kakashi Hatake!" I snapped in pure anger. "It's Itachi Uchiha, the number 1 S-ranked criminal on the Underground World Wanted List!" I panted heavily, holding the urge to kill someone before I felt a hand on my shoulder. I twisted my head a little and saw Lord Neji Hyuuga with a forced, sad smile.

"I don't need any sympathy," I said as I stormed back into my castle. I'm sure that my pet is deadly hungry now… I just couldn't find any better life for it to taste… Itachi Uchiha shall die.

Entering the forbidden dark dungeon, I smirk all my way toward my last destination and also the very end of this bloody pathway. The smell of the blood from the deaths got thicker and thicker each step I took. It had been quite awhile since I last seen it…

No one, except me knew what was behind these gigantic, thick and firm iron bars… Loud sliding and hissing sounds were breaking the silence. I gave an evil smirk and hummed the magic spell as I started to do several hand signs. The golden eyes of a beast were the last thing I saw behind the iron bars before I felt a gust of wind and heavy sliding sounds getting softer…softer…and softer… I couldn't help but laugh softly.

It knew. It knew that I was coming. It knows what I want…and it will never fail me.

Itachi Uchiha…your life ends _here_. I turned around and walked back into the light.

"Fucking UNTIE me, you sons of bitches!" Naruto roared.

"Un…you have a dirty mouth…" Deidara teased as he caressed the caged and worse, tied up blonde. Naruto glared furiously at the pervert before he lifted his tied up legs and kicked the hand away, driving the dirty hand to the iron bars, making Deidara hissed out in pain.

"Don't you fucking touch me again, you bastard!" Naruto yelled.

"Deidara, will you keep the voice down!" Sasori said angrily. He knew that he had lost his concentration to another work of art but he is just stubborn. "Itachi, will you tell your pet to shut up?! I'm doing my work here!"

"Naruto, please excuse my teammates here, we mean you no harm," the older Uchiha said politely. The caged blonde scanned the older Uchiha from up to down and back up again. He does _not_ look like Sasuke but then, they really do look alike. "How rude we are!" Itachi smiled and Naruto stared at him for that moment, his mind went blank.

"I am Itachi, as you've already knew…I am Sasuke's older brother."

'Sasuke's big brother? HIM?!!' Naruto raised an eyebrow, giving him an "are-you-kidding" look and scanned him again, this time he focused more on his face. 'O.M.G… He looked like he could be Sasuke's father!' Naruto held the urge to laugh out loud. He would like to keep his head on longer… These people didn't seem good to mess with.

"I'm Deidara, Un! You little cutie… I can really eat you up! Un!"

Naruto back away further from the other older blonde. 'What's wrong with this guy?!'

"Sasori's the name… Don't fucking bother me when I am at work!"

'What the fuck… Is he a workaholic or something!' Naruto glared at the red haired before turning his gaze back to Itachi Uchiha, the leader and his kidnapper. "Spill out the truth, what do you want from me?"

Itachi smiled. "Oh, it's nothing. We are just granting your wish." Naruto stared at him, wondering what he was talking about.

"You want to go back to your home, right?" Deidara finished Itachi's speech. The Uchiha rolled his eyes and went closer to the caged blonde.

"…Hmm…" Naruto whispered in agreement. "I want to go back…"

_Hiss…_

"We can grant you that wish," Itachi said, giving a victorious smile, "but you have to agree with our contract first, Naruto kun."

'Why did he add a 'kun' behind my name?' "Is that so…then what the contract is?"

_Hiss…_

"That's top secret, un! You have to agree with it first," Deidara purred like a little kitten.

'As long as I can return, I guess that doesn't matter.'

"So…how should I agree with your contract?" Naruto asked excitedly. 'Sakura, I'm coming back. Wait for me, sweetheart.'

Itachi smiled again. "All you have to do is…"

_CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!_

"What is it NOW?!" Sasori growled in anger.

"The ground is cracking, un!" Deidara jumped into Sasori, causing both of the men fell.

Suddenly, Naruto felt the entire world was shaking. "Earth…earthquake?!"

"No." Itachi said calmly.

A gigantic snake popped out from the ground and a shadow figure of a man was walking towards the light. The caged blonde watched the young man in front of him with widen eyes. I walked out from the smoke and dust in grace. If I am going to save my angel, I shall at least give him a sense of comfort…I just hope that he hasn't fell into Itachi's trap yet…

"Naruto…" I felt my blood was boiling and fire was buring my eyes as I saw my angel was tied up and caged. 'Don't worry, I'm here now, Naruto.'

For once, Naruto felt safe and happy that he was able to see the King again. Sasuke was always there, only for _him_. "Sasuke…" The blonde smiled.

"Do you always have to ruin my best moments, my foolish little brother?"

"Your _best_ moments always involved either killing innocents or making innocents suffer. Father was right about you!" Naruto paled. 'The contract thing was just…just a trap?'

"Sasuke, Itachi told me that he can send me back to my home. Was that…was that a lie? All I have to do was sign a contract with him then I'll be on my way to my own World… Was that a lie?" Tears began to blur his sight… It's so heartbreaking… How could he _lie _to an angel?

"Itachi is able to send you back to your World," I saw a flash of his beautiful smiles but Naruto…you knew nothing about his power… "But, your soul stays in Underground World forever and you will turn into a half demon." My heart was torn apart. That angelic face showed nothing but fear and disappointment.


	6. Chapter 10

**Author's Notes:**

_Okay…I should probably end the story somewhere around…20+ chapters? I know I made this story into a crap…~sobs~ and I can't stand that I was actually ruining the entire story…so…I better ends somewhere, huh? Continuing a discontinued story can be so much fun! ~smiles~ although I have to admit that I had discontinued some of my stories for quite some time…I'm thinking of continuing another story of different author/ authoress. Would you be kind enough to suggest a story for me? ~excited~ it took me quite few days to write this chapter… _

**End of Notes…**

**Summary (slightly changed!):**

_Naruto and Sakura are lovers that attend Konaha high but what happens when they both are late for their first day back will ruin their lives forever...oh wait! Where the heck is Naruto? Oh my God, Sasuke sensei? What is the no.1 teacher that he most disliked doing here?_

**End of Summary…**

**Detention with the Devil: Chapter 10**

I am lying on the ground, more likely in the pool of my own _blood_. Darkness is slowly consuming me and the pain…my injuries…I can no longer feel the pain. _I am going to die…_

"Naruto…"

"Naruto!"

"Naruto!!"

The voice is calling my name but the voice is fading... _I'm scared. _That voice sounds so warm, so charming and…heartbroken. It must be Sasuke but I can't see him…the figure in front of me looks blurry, just like everything that caught in my eyes. _I am really dying…_

"Sa…su…ke…"

I hear nothing. I see nothing. I only feel sleepy and I am getting colder and colder… I am remembering what happened… How silly of me, trying to be the hero but my body moved on its own as if it has a mind of its own, knowing what I really want. I guess I have always loved Sasuke but I am too stubborn to admit the truth. Will I get to see him again? Or this will be the end? Now, I just want to sleep. I'm sorry, Sasuke.

I have a feeling that I've slept for a very long period… If I remembered correctly, it is called hibernating. My entire body is awfully stiff. Yep, I did hibernate.

"Is he going to be alright?"

Isn't that Sasuke's voice? Am I alive? Where am I anyway?

"Yes, your majesty. He still needs a couple of days to regain his senses."

"Good. That means the operation is a success, I suppose?"

There was a long silence. No! I want to know what happened to me! Why isn't there anyone saying something? Then I heard a footstep, just one. What happened?! Why can't I open my eyes? Am I blind? Or I can never be normal again? Why isn't there anyone saying anything?

"Please calm down, my lord. I did not mean to shock you but you have to accept the fact."

"I always thought Naruto is an angel…" Sasuke mumbled.

"He _is_, my lord. You have to understand that the sons of God often more of angels instead of heroes and also thanks to that…" He suddenly heard a heavy object was banging against the ground, causing his shaky surface where he was lying trembled a little.

"Naru is NOT a guinea pig, you worthless f…" Sasuke roared angrily. The half awake blonde could feel his soft surface shaking. There were also little "cling" "clang" sounds of glass made objects moving on a smooth surface… 'Sasuke must have created an earthquake… C'mon Naru! You have to wake up!'

Naruto struggled as much as he could to open his eyes. It seemed that someone had purposely glued his eyelids together. His limbs were still paralyzed, holding him still. 'I want to see Sasuke! Please move! I'm begging you!'

With all his might, he did managed little whispering with his hoarse voice. He was so shocked when he heard he called Sasuke's name in that unfamiliar voice. Then there's nothing but silence. The earthquake stopped and the surrounding was beyond silence. Naruto was confused and frustrated. 'What happened to my voice?!'

But nothing came out. Tears rolled down his cheeks, cleansing away the potion. He opened his blue sapphire eyes and he let all his emotion feeling him entirely. He could not hear himself crying. The King approached to the sobbing blonde, whispering comforts in his ear. The doctor quietly left the room, giving the two lovers some private time.

"Naruto kun sounds depressed. Kabuto, you did a good job," said the darkness.

"Anything for you, Orochimaru sama."

**Extra Notes:**

_Poor Naru! Evil Orochimaru enters! This chapter is so short, I am sorry. I promise to you that the next chapter will be a longer one. ~smiles~ It is time for some yaoi sweetness into the story, right? All the way or just some teases? Review! It's only a click away and a few words will be satisfying too. Thanks for all your support too! _

**End of Notes…**


	7. Chapter 11 finally updated!

**Author's Notes:**

_Oh my God, exactly how long since I last updated this story? Well, this is the latest chapter, my dear readers. I do have to admit that the previous chapters do suck. =complains inwardly more= Anyways! I have _finally_ deciding that I should be continuing this story… This proves how much of a lazy author I have been, eh? =tears= Please READ and REVIEW! _

**End of Notes…**

**Summary (Edited again, final!): **

_At this very moment, Naruto feels that he is the most unlucky person ever lived. Come on, you lost your girlfriend because you are both late for the first day of school. You are attending a school where there is an annoying sensei always stalking you and now he is the King of the Devils. He is unfortunately kidnapped by the very same sensei and he _declared_ his love to Naruto… So much had happened within this short period of time. In the end, his unluckiness even brought his voice to the end of its life… However, his dark haired lover said: "You _are _the luckiest Devil Bride in the history, as far as we all know." It is also impossible for the blonde to express speechlessness because he has lost his voice._

**End of Summary…**

* * *

**Detention with the Devil: Chapter 11 (!)**

_YOU ARE KIDDING._

"No, I am not."

_TELL ME YOU ARE!_

"Naruto, my love… Why will I, Sasuke Uchiha joke about such serious matter?"

_I AM NOT WEARING A FUCKING DRESS TEME BASTARD!_

"Unfortunately…that is not an option for you. I still love you even you had lost your angelic voice, my angel."

The raven smirked playfully when he sees the pouting face turned immediately into a flushed face. It has been a month since then and they had learnt to live with it. Although the said blonde still felt upset over his loss of his voice, he didn't complain much of his miserable life. The main reason would be a certain raven had been giving his lover all the attention the human needed and wanted.

There would be a Grand Ball for the celebration of their victory against the Akatsukis, who everyone known as a terrorist group planning to overthrow the King. It would be held tomorrow in the Uchiha castle. Everyone had been looking forward and prepared for the grand event. Being the lover of the King, he is requested to at least make an appearance to all. Naruto have no problem of attending but…in a dress, as a man? What the fuck is the problem with him in suits instead?

"There is a good explanation for that. You see, the Uchihas has always had female lovers and they have been wearing the same dress for all grand occasions such as this for ages. It is a tradition and besides, this is a dress fit for a queen."

_Are you actually proposing to me, teme?_

The raven gave him a gentle smile as he read those little words. The King lean over and kissed the human on the lips. "What if I am, Naruto?"

_I am a human, Sasuke._

Right… He totally forgot to tell the blonde of that issue. The knocks on the door has interrupted them. Naruto crawled his way to his lover like an innocent kitten and rested his head on the Devil King's lap. The raven gave a gentle smile at his blond as he gave his command the outsider has allowed in.

Kabuto bowed at his King before entering the room. He smiled at Naruto while the blonde returned him a glare, unnoticed by the raven lover.

"What has brings you to us, Kabuto?"

"Just the regular medical checkup on our Queen-to-be," the white haired man answered casually. However, as soon as he reached out to his patient, he earned a smack on the hand and an angry glare obviously telling him to fuck off.

"Naruto…" The raven ran his fingers in the blonde's cheek but Naruto only showed him stubbornness and determination in those blue orbs. The King sighed and waved his hand, sending the doctor off. "He is the doctor."

_And I have the authority to choose I don't want to_

"…Promise me you won't use the authority on me," Sasuke gave his angel a kiss on his forehead and wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist.

Although they are in love with each other at last, the Uchiha still felt insecure of his lover. He might say _no_ to him and walked away without a second glance. The blonde has done so million times. Of course he had not yet fallen in love with him and a certain pink haired bitch happen to be alive and gluing herself to his precious blond too.

Unconsciously, his mind drifted back into the past where he first meeting the blonde. Being a teacher in a human school was quite a regarding occupation for the King to even consider calling it a job. Unfortunately, the purpose of coming onto the surface is not to show himself off in front of all humans how wealthy and powerful can this man could be. To be truthful, the raven was delighted that he had made the right choice.

**O.O**

The Devil King, in disguise of a Science school teacher in Konoha High, entered the scene from shabby, under renovation school gate with a cool expression. All the school girls squealed at the sight of the handsome Devil in human's appearance.

The raven had ignored all the heated glance of the high school girls. In the sea of girls, he caught a pair of gorgeous blue orbs staring at him admirably and enviously. His natural blonde hair stands out radiantly. In the very same eyes, the Devil King also saw a clouded hint of lust… At that moment, Sasuke Uchiha thought he would not mind to get laid with the beautiful young human boy.

A year had passed since then but the said blonde had not made any move. The raven was quite frustrated when he figured out that angel which caught his eye actually had a girlfriend already. The Devil King would always pick on the blonde during Science lessons. Even an angered and pouting Naruto looked so irresistible.

Time was the bitch. Naruto was going to graduate in a year's time but neither of them had made a move. It would hurt the King's pride to make the first move. The blonde and that bitch were in really good terms. As soon as Sasuke realize that he would not stand a chance, he revealed the demon side out of jealousy and frustration.

**O.O**

"I think Naruto kun knew that I am the reason why he had lost his voice."

"He does not have any proof, Kabuto. Neither he was able to tell Lord Sasuke about his doubts. You are worrying too much."

That is not what he was worried about. He was worried that the human boy would stop taking the drugs. He did not reveal to Orochimaru it was the drugs he created that had silent the blonde not the operation itself. However, being the Great Orochimaru sama's apprentice was always his dreams.

"Hopefully, the human boys still consumes the drugs as he was instructed so…"


	8. Chapter 12 updated! :D

**Author's Notes:**

_I have now returned to complete the story! Sorry for taking such a long drag for a new chapter update. My exams finally ended but…well, I've been occupied. I am pleased with my progress of this previously discontinued story. We all get to see Naruto in a dress but too bad it is not a wedding dress. This chapter is lemon only! I don't own the title of this fan-fiction neither this story is originally by me. Please read and review!_

**End of Notes…**

**Summary: **

_At this very moment, Naruto feels that he is the most unlucky person ever lived. Come on, you lost your girlfriend because you are both late for the first day of school. You are attending a school where there is an annoying sensei always stalking you and now he is the King of the Devils. He is unfortunately kidnapped by the very same sensei and he _declared_ his love to Naruto… So much had happened within this short period of time. In the end, his unluckiness even brought his voice to the end of its life… However, his dark haired lover said: "You _are _the luckiest Devil Bride in the history, as far as we all know." It is also impossible for the blonde to express speechlessness because he has lost his voice._

**End of Summary…**

**Detention with the Devil: Chapter 12**

"Naruto~~~my love~~~~"

The seductive _purring_ made the said man shivered in fear. Oh no, Sasuke would not be getting any sex, not even the slightest tease until they were officially married… Well, the blonde said so to himself anyway…but Sasuke had other plans and judging by the lustful look he is giving at his current lover, the blonde's virginity might not even survive this evening.

_Sasuke, what did I say for the past few hours?_ The human's handwriting displayed his irritation and nervousness as he shoved his lover's handsome face away from him.

"I don't remember you said anything, love," the raven smirked playfully and grabbed Naruto's hand and immediately pulled the blonde to an embrace. "It's your fault for looking so mouth-watering…" His majesty gave a playful lick on the soft skin, making the blonde blushing in deep red. Smirking at his lover's adorable reaction, Sasuke kissed the said male passionately.

"Sasuke…" the blonde _breathed_ his lover's name after the kiss.

In total shock, they both stared at each other as if they were strangers. Naruto called out his lover's name, he spoke! "Naruto, you got your voice back!" In pure joy, Sasuke immediately sealed the gap between them without waiting for the blonde to reply. Naruto too, was gladly kissing back. There were tears forming in the corners of his eyes. They could be in this position forever… even if Naruto had to be in dresses, as embarrassing as it sounds…

"Can I take this off, Sasuke?" Naruto asked as soon as the kiss was broken for both of them to breathe. 'This', is referring to the dress Naruto was demanded to wear for the party. The materials were too heavy for the small male to be put on his body and the stuffiness and warmth to be in the dress is literally cooking him.

"If we are going to do it, then I will, gladly." The Devil gave a devilish smirk as he pulled his lover closer.

"…You pervert! Fine, just get me out of this fucking dress already!" Defeated, the human submitted to the Devil King and in seconds, he was naked as the day he was born. That made him blushing in deep red as a pair of naughty hands were roaming around his virgin body, caressing as if he is a piece of precious jewel.

"Mate with me, be my queen, I am your only happiness," the raven whispered beside his lover's ear, the blonde instantly became hypnotized. Unknown to the human, not that Sasuke will ever tell Naruto anyway, it was the spell marking the beginning of the ritual of devil turning. "Accept my love, trust in me, grants me the permission."

Feeling drowned by the spinning red orbs of his lover, he kisses softly on his future mate's lips. Almost immediately, the King deepened the kiss. _Tonight you will be mine, for life._ The King laid his lover down onto their bed as he began to remove his clothes as he savored the beautiful view before him. "Moan for me, Naruto," the King commanded as he lied down on top of his lover and leaving kiss marks on the tan neck.

"Sasuke sama…" Naruto called out softly. Unknowing he had agreed to be the King's mate, for life. Sasuke gave a real smile for once and he kissed on the red lips which belonged to his lover as he inhaled the soon-be-gone human scent from the tan skin.

"I love you," the devil-to-be confessed. The King was taken aback by those words. Naruto was not a person who will easily admit to these feelings. Although he had hypnotized his lover, he could see from those sapphire eyes that Naruto had meant what he said. Sasuke had never been so happy in his life.

The King gave a naughty smirk and replied, "Then show me, Naruto." Sasuke immediately flipped their position. Now, the King was lying and relaxing on the mattress while Naruto was on top of himself. Knowing what his lover meant, the human obediently reached to the length that was standing proudly. "Make me come."

Naruto give a teasing lick from the bottom to the top on the length, the raven moaned at the sexy look of the blonde. Satisfied with the pleasure sound coming from his lover, the blonde kissed on the tip of the hard on before welcoming the huge organ into his mouth.

"Sha-shu-kay…your show huge…" Naruto said while having the huge dick in his mouth, causing pleasurable vibrations on the organ. The mighty and proud King couldn't help but reacted with a lustful moan. The blonde began to move up and down on his lover's dick, savoring as if it was his favorite popsicles.

Too soon, Sasuke exploded in Naruto's mouth without warning. The thick semen was all over the blonde because Naruto was unable to take in the large amount. "Sorry, Naru… Your mouth is just too sinful," Sasuke said casually as he pounced onto his still-hypnotized lover. "This is to show my gratitude for your service."

The King smirked as he saw the obvious hard on of his lover's. The raven gripped on the rock hard organ and almost immediately, Naruto called out Sasuke who was pleased with the reaction and pumped on Naruto's dick, making the blonde moaned in pleasure… Yes, the blonde is_ still_ a virgin. "Never touch the pink haired bitch before? You are so loyal," Sasuke whispered beside his lover's ear before nipping on the ear lobe.

"…Sasuke…I…!" Unable to finish his sentence, Naruto came. "Teme…" Upon hearing this word, Sasuke knew that his hypnotization had worn off. The King only gave the devil-to-be a naughty smirk while Naruto glared in annoyance. Without warning, the seme entered 2 fingers into the tight little asshole of his uke's. Taken by surprise and the comfortableness of foreign objects entering the private area, Naruto gasped and wanted to pull the two digits out.

As if he can read minds, Sasuke grabbed a hold on both his lover's wrists. "Naruto, just relax and I can promise you it will get better soon." Without waiting for his lover's reply, the King shoved the remaining two fingers into the little hole, making the virgin uke cried out in pain and pleading Sasuke stop being so impatient and he is a fucking virgin. "Please, please, please…" Hearing how weak his lover was reacting made the King felt guilty. He didn't want to hurt his lover even though he had lusted and hungered to fuck this devil-to-be's brains out for years.

"I love you, please don't hurt me…" Naruto said between sobs. He was trembling hard, Sasuke felt as if his heart had been torn apart seeing this.

"I am sorry that I forced you to this, Naruto… I will be gentle, I will try." Devils are not gentle beings but beasts in the flesh of human beings. For his love, the King is willing to change his nature.

"Sasuke…you can move…now… Please," Naruto requested in between pants.

The huge dick of the King's is inside the devil-to-be's small asshole. As promised, the seme was being gentle. He controlled the urge to shove the whole length inside the tight cavern, breaking his barriers and make him bleed… Fuck, it was not easier and he had reached his limit when he heard Naruto's request. Sasuke hold onto his lover's waist firmly and laid the uke down onto the bed, with his stomach down. "Sorry, Naruto… I can't hold it anymore," With a quick pull-out from the cavern, he intruded again with a hard thrust and struck on the prostate with a dead-on accuracy.

Poor Naruto who was not prepared for this was screaming silently in both pain and pleasure. Tears couldn't stop flowing out from the sapphire orbs. Not to forget that he is a fucking virgin, he could smell his own blood that was caused by the torn tissue walls from the impact of Sasuke's hard thrusts. He was already drifted into long unconsciousness but a sharp pain on his neck brought his senses back. The uke felt different but he could not explain why he felt so different from before. Naruto's mind blanked out as soon as he reached his climax. He was only thinking of Sasuke when his lover's seeds were shot inside his asshole.

"Welcome back alive, my queen," Sasuke greeted as he kissed on Naruto's forehead.

Awkward, Naruto remembered they were doing it doggie style…When did they switch styles? Although he was confused, his mind was too worn out to function. He immediately entered the dreamland while he lied onto Sasuke's chest.

"Sleep well, my queen. You will remember as soon as you woke up," Sasuke smiled gently and wrapped his arms around his now Devil Queen. He pulled on the covers onto both of their bodies and slept, he was not bothered by the fact that he was still deep inside the uke's asshole.


	9. Chapter 13

**Author's Notes:**

_I am ending this story in chapter 15. Orochimaru will be the ultimate threat to Naru-chan and Sasuke-kun's happy ending! I might get Naru-chan pregnant in the last chapter. It all depends on the flow my brain can do, I guess. _

**End of Notes…**

**Summary: **

_At this very moment, Naruto feels that he is the most unlucky person ever lived. Come on, you lost your girlfriend because you are both late for the first day of school. You are attending a school where there is an annoying sensei always stalking you and now he is the King of the Devils. He is unfortunately kidnapped by the very same sensei and he _declared_ his love to Naruto… So much had happened within this short period of time. In the end, his unluckiness even brought his voice to the end of its life… However, his dark haired lover said: "You _are _the luckiest Devil Bride in the history, as far as we all know." It is also impossible for the blonde to express speechlessness because he has lost his voice._

**End of Summary…**

**Detention with the Devil: Chapter 13**

Smashing all the fragile glass tubes on the table, a real devil's face was glaring at the trembling Kabuto. Deep down, he was furious that Naruto stopped taking those drugs without his knowledge. His plan was perfect but now it was ruined by a mere _human_, ex-human since Sasuke-sama has turned him to one of them.

"How, in the world, did that pretty blonde get his voice back?" Orochimaru yelled furiously. Kabuto _heard _him but his mind was too occupied by a certain blonde. He wanted to kill him, so badly. His mind was full of plans on murdering a certain blonde. In seconds, he was dragged back to reality by a painful kick in the stomach.

"Kabuto, you already disappointed me and you are ignoring me now," Orochimaru gave a sly smile, staring down at his apprentice with his arms crossed. "I don't need an unfaithful dog…"

"Orochimaru-sama, I am sorry!" Fear is the only emotion showing in those dark orbs behind the glasses. He was in deep regrets and he was in such a pitiful state…but Orochimaru was a man knows no mercy. He hated failure, especially those under him. He only expected perfection and achievement.

Orochimaru was not only famous in the Underground World for his medical skills but there was rumors saying that his true identity was a Master of Dark Magic. Since he was someone contributing to the society, being known as rumors, rumors as the truth became.

"Ah…" A pair of sapphire orbs wide opened in shock and his whole body tensed up, his senses became fully alert of his surroundings.

"Naru…?" the Devil King was stirred awake because his lover who was previously sleeping soundly in his arms made sudden movements. Even when he was just half awake, he knew that those were reflex actions of protection against an ambush.

"Someone…is watching me…" Naruto stated, his eyes gazing at the darkness.

The Devil King smiled gently and wrapped his arms around his lover soothingly. He gave a quick kiss on his wife's cheek and whispered into Naruto's ear, "The host is far away, that is guaranteed; he will not attack us, I promise,"

Naruto turn his attention to Sasuke, and give him a passionate kiss, "Really?" He moaned out, as the King began to leave bite marks on his tanned skin, marking him. His question was never answered because they became the lovers soon became too occupied with their love making section. Orochimaru dead glared at the glass ball which was currently displaying the heated lovers' not-so private interaction. Upon seeing the oh-so-high-and mighty King was _staring _at his direction while fucking his mate disgusted him. He immediately send the ball towards it's death, the wall.

"Lets' see whose is more powerful, my lord, the winner gets the crown,"

Sasuke smirked as he embraced his lover in his arms and thrust his hard on deep inside Naruto's warm hole. _Bring it on, Orochimaru._ He was much more delighted hearing his lover moaning in pleasure and his eyes were only seeing the blonde and no one else. The King is more than willing and happy to show Naruto off to everyone, even to his people… "Naru, should we fuck in my balcony next time?" The seme's cock grew bigger and harder at the thought of public displaying his lover's hot body in front of everyone.

"Hell, NO," Naruto gasped as he felt the monster inside him actually grown! God…he might not be able to even leave the bed tomorrow.

"So uncute, Na. Ru. To," Sasuke bit softly on his uke's earlobe, a signal of surprise… Naruto braced himself for whatever his lover had in mind. He would be able to accept anything except public sex because it would be embarrassing to reveal his naked body to the world. He did not want the world to know he was still _hairless_ in his private area…and he was a fucking 17-year-old man!

"Ride on me, this is your punishment," Sasuke said with an evil grin. The title of the Devil King fits him too well, it was almost scary sometimes. Naruto Uzumaki would have run away if he did not fell in deep love with this bastard.

"Nee, Sasuke… Ha-have you ever thought of…of…what will happen…if-if both of us…d-did not fall in lo-love?" He asked as he bounced up and down on his lover's vertical stick as if his life depended on it. _So big, so good…so DEEP! _He was forcing his mind conscious, not losing to the pleasure… The reason was simple, he wants _answers_.

"God, Naru… You slutty bitch, you went so deep!" Sasuke gripped on the tanned boy's waist, positioning his cock to hit on the sweet spot every time the blonde shoved his ass down. Soon, the blonde was lost to the overwhelming, sinful pleasure. The seme had flipped their position and now the King was topping his Queen.

"Lets' cum together, my love," Sasuke said, panting heavily. He could see his Naru's cock was already twitching and wet from the leaking pre-cum and Sasuke knew that he was reaching climax too.

"I love you, Naruto,"

"I love you too, teme… AH!"

The two of them went into a blissful sleep after that. The King was aware that a battle fighting for the crown would begin soon. He would not let his lover get hurt or even get involved in any danger again, NEVER. Sasuke Uchiha had fallen too deep ever since he fell in love with Naruto, human or not.

"Dobe," Sasuke mumbled in his sleep. If the Devil King has a weakness, it would be his fear of his Queen leaving him or getting hurt.

(To be continued…)


	10. Important Notice, Please READ!

Hey, you readers out there! Sorry but this is not a new chapter.

This is AWdgm, the author of this story.

This is the very FIRST author's note I've ever written! :D Yay for me!

No, I am not going to discontinue Detention with the Devil, the story was discontinued by the previous author, justgottahavesomeramen (I hope I got the name right? I had been quite a long time since the last time I typed that name.) I just want to say a few things before I upload the next chapter... Probably tomorrow, the earliest day but no guarantees (I never do XD) but most definitely I will upload one chapter of Detention with the Devil before next Monday.

First off, I am ending this story. Perhaps at chapter 15, maybe I will even add up an epilogue, again, no guarantees. As you all readers out there notice (even you didn't, it doesn't matter...) I keep changing my writing styles and the plot of this story was totally messed up since I can't really think of a good plot line to continue at where the previous author stopped but I was happy to know that I was doing quite a good job. Thanks for keeping the reviews coming in and continue reading this story, I really appreciates them and you are the reasons I keep writing to complete this story.

Secondly, I writes too much. I can't really make up a good schedule for myself to when to write and what to write due to the ridiculous amount of fan fictions I have in hand and not to mention that I am still a student and I need time for school and study as well. I have many English stories and Mandarin/Chinese stories still in progress, some are fan fictions and some are original stories, BL or not. In this website, you will only see my English fan fictions.

Third point...? Nah, even if I have it would be the same as the first one: It is time to give this story an ending. I already have the vision of the ending of this story and this is the story that I loved so much so therefore it is my duty to deliver a good ending to this story since I was the one who wanted to continue this anyway. Whether the ending is going to be a tragic end or a happily ever after fairy tale- like ending but I can promise you that I don't do half-assed works.

Thanks for your attention.

Please do look forward for the new chapter.

Love you all and peace out.


	11. Chapter 14

**Author's Notes:**

_Anyone misses me? I am back with a new chapter! Now, I must say that I am terribly sorry for leaving idle for extremely long time. I am trying to get this second last chapter good enough to match the ending in my head. This chapter will be long, that's a guarantee. After all, this is the finale, time for curtain calls! Thanks for reading and please review! I love your reviews and also the favorites. _

**End of Notes…**

**Summary: **

_At this very moment, Naruto feels that he is the most unlucky person ever lived. Come on, you lost your girlfriend because you are both late for the first day of school. You are attending a school where there is an annoying sensei always stalking you and now he is the King of the Devils. He is unfortunately kidnapped by the very same sensei and he _declared_ his love to Naruto… So much had happened within this short period of time. In the end, his unluckiness even brought his voice to the end of its life… However, his dark haired lover said: "You _are _the luckiest Devil Bride in the history, as far as we all know." It is also impossible for the blonde to express speechlessness because he has lost his voice. And apparently, the price of returning his voice is a declared war from the most trusted subordinate since the previous King's ruling? Entering the finale… _

**End of Summary…**

* * *

**Detention with the Devil: Chapter 14**

It was the worst nightmare for everyone, even to King Sasuke Uchiha. Just as the clock stroke exactly at 4:44, there were blasts from all directions. Then, there were lots of screaming and shouting, soon followed by footsteps of millions, perhaps billions of people. Even from far, their new Queen was rudely wakened but by the uneasy feeling instead and he panicked seeing the chaotic Underground World from their chamber windows.

There was nothing but one single word on the blonde's mind: WAR.

Soon, their chamber door was rudely banged open by a guard, he was particularly screaming as he delivered the bad news: "Orochimaru had attacked our kingdom!" The King was now fully awakened. It was almost a 1 second fast movement, he rose from the bed, stormed to the nearest balcony and kick open the door leading to the scenery he did not wish to see. King Sasuke growled furiously at the sight of fire, crumbling buildings and his people trying to run for their lives, away from millions of hired assassins.

_Orochimaru, you will pay! _

His eyes were burning in blood red. "Summon all my generals! We had been challenged head on in this war!" The King demanded as he returned back into the chamber. As soon as the guard left with his mighty King's urgent message, he turned to his queen and demanded but at a much softer tone, "Naruto, grab my armor, they are in the wardrobe at the corner there." The blonde only leaned closer to his husband and gave him a deep kiss before he went to retrieve the royal armor as told.

"I am going with you," Naruto Uzumaki held onto his husband's wrist suddenly.

"You can't, it is too dangerous!" _I am already losing the entire kingdom, I am not losing you. _Besides, no Kings would take risk bringing their precious queen to war.

"I can sense someone is constantly watching me from far, patiently waiting for an opportunity to strike," Naruto's grip tightened as he said with a hint of pain in his eyes. _I don't want to be alone…_ He couldn't really be too selfish during a time like this…

Apparently the dobe gained super senses after being crowned as the Queen; he was especially sensitive to dark auras and life-threatening dangers. Sasuke Uchiha must admit that with Naruto's newly awakened abilities, the dobe can actually be a big help but Naruto was not fully awakened yet. However, as his wife words sounded to him… It seemed that Orochimaru was targeting his pretty little uke; the King was not _pleased_, absolutely.

"Do not leave by my side," Sasuke said, following with a sigh.

"Thanks, teme. I will definitely keep myself out of trouble!"

The couple soon heard heavy footsteps as if there was a marching towards them, the King held his wife's hand and took her towards the balcony, where they both saw billions of soldiers, in armors and weapons, shields ready in their hands. There were also dragons and many other flying creatures in the sky… The war in the Underground World is obviously different with the Human World and Naruto was simply amazed at the sight.

"My people, our kingdom had met a great threat; the person is no other than who-we-once-trusted, Orochimaru!"

Upon hearing the name, they delivered the roar of hatred while the dragons breathed out a fire ball shot up in the sky. Orochimaru was the best doctor ever found, he was gifted not only in the field of medication but also in ancient magic called "jutsus". He had served for the kingdom for more than hundreds of years, even before the father of Sasuke crowned as the King. His long life and eternal youth was always a mystery to everyone…but his good deeds had won the heart of millions of people.

Many years ago, there was a rumor regarding the next throne of the royalty after Sasuke's father had passed away, there was a debate going on either Itachi or Sasuke should take over the throne but there was also a number of people who also suggested that they should crown Orochimaru for a change. The council had the argument for almost a month long…and they finally turned down the suggestion of having a non-Uchiha ruling over the Underground World. The reason was rather simple: It was because he is not a royalty. It seemed that Orochimaru did not accept the result well, seeing his effort and sacrifice of so many years gone to waste.

Sasuke pulled out his sword and pointed up in the air, continued, "We will now defend our kingdom, protect our people and we will most _definitely_ declare our victory over that betrayer's HEAD!"

"Well, well… I'm so _scared_, my lord," a familiar voice echoed from all direction.

_Orochimaru!_ Yet, no one sensed the evil mastermind's presence…

"Look up above!" someone said.

As the soldiers who were previously looking around for Orochimaru in person, they followed the voice and looked up above their head; they saw there were dark clouds coming from all direction. It is impossible to see clouds, even the sun in the underground world and the raven knew that it must have created from the evil snake's jutsu. Soon the clouds began to shape…slowly, forming into a face of someone familiar, not to Naruto though because he had never seen Orochimaru in person before.

"Aren't you happy to see me?" the cloud Orochimaru asked.

"You will pay for what you have done!" Sasuke's black sword pointed at the cloud figure of Orochimaru, he said in pure anger.

"_You_ will pay for even being born, Uchiha!"

In barely 1 second, a lightning stroke onto their defenseless king. Sasuke was grateful that his wife has powerful senses and good reflexes too. Naruto grabbed onto his husband and pulled him away from the targeted spot. The two of them was blasted inside of their bedroom by the possible-killing impact.

"The fuck…my head hurts… Get off me, teme! You are heavy!"

"Ouch…" the raven got up and palmed his head, his head hurt too because of the knock-out, he pulled his wife up onto his feet and embraced his blonde tight in his arms, whispering, "I owe you my life, dobe."

"Then, what are you waiting for? Lets' kill that motherfucker before he destroys the world!" the dobe said while caressing his husband's face.

"C'mon," the King once again held onto his wife's hand and led them back to the balcony to face his panicking people.

It was time for war!

**O.O**

Three pairs of feet were running as fast as their tired feet can carry them, they could not remember how many hours they had ran nor where they were running to. Suddenly, a masked ninja teleported right in front of them, his blade was ready to strike, giving the family of three a fatal death. The three of them were about to scream when an arrow was shot down for their rescue, aimed at the assassin's head. Once the assassin's body lied dead on the ground, the survived victims saw two soldiers running towards them for aid.

"Are you all alright?"

"Thank you, my lord, thank you for saving us!" the father cried in appreciation.

"Soldiers, give the family some water and bring them to the castle!" the _knight_ in armor standing on the rooftop commanded before riding on a salamander and fly off again to continue track down Orochimaru's hideout.

"Yes, your highness!"

"Is that truly our King? Was he the one who saved us just now?" the mother asked while they continued their journey to the safe hideout.

"That is our King of Underground World…that arrow might be his majesty's attack but unfortunately, he isn't the one who saved you," the soldier explained.

"Mommy, mommy... When I grow up, I want to marry the King!" the little girl exclaimed. Apparently, the young girl had fallen in love at first sight because of a certain Uchiha's good looks. The soldiers decided not to destroy the little girl's dream by telling her that their king is gay.

The King of the Underground World was not the only one riding on the salamander. His beloved wife was together with him but the blonde was too busy focusing on his sharp senses to track down the evil mastermind's hideout. They happened to be just close by when Naruto sensed danger coming at the defenseless family's way.

"I don't understand, Sasuke," the dobe said in frustration. "I can feel his presence everywhere and anywhere…but I can't track down the exact location."

The couple had been trying to track their enemy down for a whole week. Assassins continued hunting down innocent people and sometimes the soldiers instead and their numbers grew day by day. The assassins knew people were hiding out in the castles and the soldiers were defending the people from the cruel attacks.

Other than Naruto, the dragons were also a big help. They were naturally gifted with great senses and they too, had been tracking down Orochimaru for a good 7 days. Of course, the damn snake was not a fool. He occasionally summoned enormous Hell Snakes to eat up the dragon trackers, knowing that these snakes from hell _loved_ dragon flesh. Dragons were hard to breed and a rare creature in the Underground World, Tamers were rather pissed to see more and more of their pets sacrificed every day.

"You did well, Naruto. Just keep searching and we will definitely find him," Sasuke gave a small smile and kissed the dobe. "You need a break?"

"You don't understand," the blonde pouted and pushed the raven away in annoyance. "I can sense that he is just around us always! But it was as if he was using the invisible jutsu or…he is just hiding somewhere we can't see him!"

"…! Hiding… Naruto, you are a genius!" a bell immediately rang in the King's head when his wife stated the keyword.

"Of course I am… Wait, what?"

"Orochimaru is hiding underneath the ground! That's why you are able to feel his presence but you can't _see_ him!" Sasuke explained.

"Lets' go kick some ass, Sasuke!" the blonde was happy that the puzzle was finally solved and he was more than eager to kick a certain bastard's ass, literally.

"Not yet… We don't know exactly where Orochimaru is yet. Besides, it is far too reckless to attack an enemy's hideout without your army."

"Your only choices are only the tamers and the dragon trackers," Naruto continued to reason. "Tamers only train creatures, they don't have any battle skills and the dragon trackers can't possibly follow us down under."

His wife was right for the first time. They finally got their enemy tracked but they don't have the power and strategy to fight Orochimaru.

They need a miracle to happen right now.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
